Blind Love
by Jamie-Bass
Summary: Gordo can't manage to tell Lizzie how he really feels about her. Then he meets someone else in a chat room and starts to get feelings for her. How will he react when he realizes that Lizzie and his chat girl are one and the same?
1. The Start

Lizzie fell on her bed with a relieved sigh. She always had such mixed emotions about school. It was truly exahusting. She never knew if she loved it because of all the time with her friends and the people there or if she hated it because of all the classes and bullies. All she could ever do when she got home was go to her bed and try to relax a little.

After a few minutes of relaxing Lizzie stretched her arm and felt around for her telephone. Once in grasp she pressed one of the speed dial numbers and waited for an answer. Twelve rings later she was still waiting. Lizzie looked at her phone disgusted. She couldn't think of any time when she couldn't talk to Miranda whenever she wanted. Weird. Shaking her head she hung up and pressed her second speed dial number. Gordo's phone was busy.

Every day after school Lizzie would either call Miranda or Gordo to go over the days events and to do homework over the phone. It was simply their routine. They had been doing it for so long that Lizzie had never thought about what she would do when she couldn't communicate with either one of them. She couldn't pin point a time when this had actually happened before.

Shaking her head she decided that there was no sense in putting off the misery and pulled out her homework. She wasn't more then one fourth through her math exercise when she felt a small pull in her head. Little Lizzie was at it again. '_**Maybe Gordo's online! Log on! Log on!**_'. Unable to further concentrate on her homework Lizzie walked over to her computer and turned it on.

She enjoyed the soft clicking that her computer made while booting up. It was relaxing. Reassuring. Like listening to an old friend's voice over the phone. Something that simply brought a smile to her face. Once the computer was on and she dialed up and connected into the Internet Lizzie watched as her IM icon moved from disconnected the little happy face that was '_Online_'.

She scanned her buddy list to see if Gordo was online. Nothing! Lizzie stared at the computer in shock. She had been sure she'd be able to find him there, at the very least. She stared blankly at her computer for a little while, trying to make sense out of everything. Finally a little ad at the bottom of the page grabbed her attention. '_Teen Chat_'. Lizzie smiled, maybe she'd give that a try.


	2. Teen Chat Day One

Lizzie clicked on the ad for '_Teen Chat_' and waited patiently for everything to load. As the little progress bar moved on the screen Lizzie tried to recall if Miranda had mentioned anything about going somewhere that afternoon. Anything that would possibly explain why she wasn't home. And why was Gordo's phone busy but he wasn't online? Who else could he possibly be speaking to?

Shaking her head she noticed that the webpage was loaded and patiently waiting for her to enter. '**Nickname... Nickname... Nickname...**' After a few minutes of random names running through her head, Lizzie chose the one she wanted and clicked on '_Enter_' hoping that no one else had the same name.

**--Ella-- has entered the room**

mviguy: no way, man!

zigj12: im totalli serious. ne way, ive got to go.

--Ella--: hi everyone!

popstar: k. bi zig

popstar: hi ella

mviguy: c ya, zig

--Ella--: what's up?

!me: nthn much, el. u?

--Ella--: bored

!me: wnt me to entertin u?

popstar: uhhh...

mviguy: hey ella. how are you?

--Ella--: i don't think so...

--Ella--: hi mvi. good. you?

mviguy: we're you coming from?

Lizzie stared at the screen. She had popped into a room with only seven other people in it and half of them were inactive. She was trying to figure out what was what. '_popstar_' seemed to be a girl. '_!me!'_ screamed '_perv_'. _ 'mviguy' _ seemed to be pretty okay. But... good enough to give up her location? How could it hurt?

!me: cum on el. lets go hve fun in a PW.

--Ella--: eeek! no!

popstar: got 2 go. crzy rents

mviguy: c y around, star.

--Ella--: bye popstar

!me: c ya babi

**mviguy is requesting to open a private conversation with you. Do you accept?**

Lizzie considered her options. Open a private window and chat with the decent guy or stay in the general window talking to the perv? Immediatly she clicked on 'accept'.

mviguy: hey

--Ella--: hey again

mviguy: what's up?

--Ella--: bored. tired. fighting w/ my homework.

mviguy: i see. what class?

--Ella--: math. :(

mviguy: but that's easy.

--Ella--: as if. what are you doing?

mviguy: chatting w/ you.

--Ella--: how old are you?

mviguy: 77, obviously.

--Ella--: that young? i'm 145

mviguy: prime of your life.

--Ella--: you got it!

mviguy: well, i'm 77 – 61

--Ella--: ugh. i told you i was fighting with math

mviguy: if you can't do that you need help.

--Ella--: fine. i'm 16 too.

mviguy: got e-mail?

--Ella--: oh. i have to go! bye!

**--Ella-- has logged out at 17:23:19**

Lizzie looked at her screen with horror. He had seemed like a nice guy but she hadn't counted on having to give her e-mail out. What if she gave it to a perv that was just waiting to pounce? No. Better let go of the whole chat thing. It was to dangerous. She hardly wanted to be kidnapped to never be seen again. Bad news. But then she remembered her short conversation and smiled. Well... maybe she would go back.


	3. His Thoughts

Gordo sighed as he clicked on the small '**_x_**' at the corner of the screen. He would have been embarrassed to admit to his friends that on most afternoons he frequented a teen chat room. They wouldn't understand him at all, but it gave him some peace. Especially since some times he could go there and discuss the things he couldn't talk about with Lizzie or Miranda.

Logging off he checked his watch. Five thirty. Around this time Lizzie and Miranda would finish their conversation and Gordo would be free to call either one of them. He climbed onto his bed and felt around the floor for his telephone. Once located he dialed Lizzie's phone number. He both loved and hated the sensation he got when he waited for her to answer. His heart would start pounding and his stomach would fill up with either butterflies or gas.

Then he'd hear her perfect voice and feel his heart rise up to his throat and he promised himself, as he had a million times before, that this would be the time. This time he would tell her how he felt. He would tell her that she was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he thought about in the morning. Though... she might not appreciate being called a 'thing'.

On the third ring Lizzie picked up, sounding a bit breathless.

"Hello?"

Gordo felt his face flush as blood sped up to his cheeks. "Hey Liz."

"Oh. Hey Gordo. Where have you been? I tried calling you before but the phone was busy."

Gordo scanned his brain for an excuse to give Lizzie for about ten seconds before realizing that he had no reason to lie. He simply wouldn't tell her ablout the chat room.

"I was online. Sorry."

"Oh?" Lizzie's voice was quizzical. "Really? I logged on but you weren't on instant message."

"Oh?" Gordo's voice was a high pitched squeak. "I must have forgotten to log on or something... Anyway, what are you doing?"

He could hear Lizzie sigh gently on the other line and felt his heart leap.

"Struggling with math," she announced with a giggle.

Gordo smiled. He loved that about Lizzie. Her ability to laugh just about anything off. Not to mention how she struggled with math. For some inexplicable reason he found it incredibly cute. But then he found just about everything about her amazing. He laugh, her smile, her keen fashion sense (not that he really got that whole fashion thing, anyway) how much she loved her friends, how she would do just about anything to help her friends. Even her defects. The fact that she would butt into her friends business, her stubbornness, her love for Ethan Craft. Actually, scratch that last one. He hated that.

"Gordo?"

"Oh, sorry. What?"

"Gordoo!" Lizzie whined.

"Sorry Liz. I was lost in thought."

"Mmmm... Who were you thinking about, eh?" she asked with a giggle.

Gordo's heart started to race at an impossible pace. How did she know he had been thing about someone? Had she possibly read his thoughts and discovered his feelings? Found out that she was the someone he dreamed about each day?

"Why do you say that?" His voice was pitchy and insecure, and he knew it.

"Oh my gosh! I hit a nerve! I am _so _right! Who is she, Gordo?"

"No one!"

Lizzie laughed once more. "Sure, sure! I'll find out eventually, you know?"

Gordo nodded. Yes, she would. If it were the last thing he were to do, Elizabeth McGuire would know how much he loved her.


	4. Teen Chat Day Two

Lizzie sat in front of her computer staring at it. She didn't know whether she should call Miranda or log on. Plus, if she logged on and they asked her about her e-mail again what would she say? Her parents would freak out if they found out she was giving out her address to strangers – possible pedaphiles – on the internet.

"Well, duh! Make a new address!" She scolded herself.

As she listened to the soft whirrling of her dial up connection reving up Lizzie closed her eyes and rubbed her neck. She had been thinking about '_Teen Chat_' all day and she couldn't deny it. She had never actually gone into a chat room before and it had thrilled her in a small way. She couldn't wait to go back.

After zooming through serveral freemail websites Lizzie chose one and made her account. Serveral minutes later she was headed to '_Teen Chat_' her heart beating slightly faster then usual. She could feel a blush crawl up her cheeks and clucked her tongue in dissapointment with herself.

"Gosh, Liz. It only takes a website to get you all hyper."

Slowly clicking through the options she wanted Lizzie found her way to the same room she had been in before. Choosing the same nickname as before Lizzie entered the room, hoping that mviguy would be there once more.

**--Ella-- has entered the room**

zigj12: whoa. carful wit my man. mvi is kewl.

!me: he stole mi grl ysterday.

!me: hey el. wlcome bck baby

zigj12: hey ella

--Ella--: Hey everyone! What's up?

celeste: this room is boring.

!me: jst mising u, babi.

jackyd: hey celeste, want to pw?

**mviguy has entered the room**

zigj12: my man!

!me: nt u agin.

mviguy: hey everyone. wassup?

--Ella--: Hi again mvi

zigj12!me here hass bean saing u tuck his grl, mvi.

mviguy: hey ella. :) how are you?

mviguy: lol. whatever, man.

!me: u suck, mvi

--Ella--: okay. done with my math homework. ;)

**popstar has entered the room**

zigj12: hey, mvi. did u wach the directng speciakl?

mviguy: i love u too!me

popstar: no feaaaaaaaaaaaar! I'm hereeeeeeeeeeeeeee! miss me dudes?

zigj12: popstar, i dunno how i liv without u!

!me: hi babi. i think the q is did u miss me?

!me: omg! ur gay, mvi! u luv me!

popstar: I don't know how you do it either, zigj.

popstar: I think the answer is NO.

mviguy: yes. i'm gay. i need you.

--Ella--: lol

zigj12: u new here el?

!me: im out. ur sik.

**!me has logged out at 17:02:43**

mviguy: now, did i scare him away? lol

popstar: mvi, you're my hero dude!

--Ella--: yeah zigj, second timer.

zigj12: popstar...

zigj12: neat. wlcome el.

**mvi is requesting to open a private conversation with you. Do you accept?**

--Ella--: my knight in shining pixels.

mviguy: huh?

--Ella--: you scared the perv away.

mviguy: oh. yeah. must be my wonderful people skills.

--Ella--: lol

--Ella--: sorry i left like that yesterday.

mviguy: it's cool. how was the homework today?

--Ella--: light.

mviguy: so, are you going to give me your e-mail today?

--Ella--: lol. sure. it's ella at angelmail dot com what's yours?

mviguy: mine is mvisrock at movimaker dot com

--Ella--:write to me someday.

mviguy: it's a promise.

--Ella--: yawn i'm tired.

mviguy: i'm not. lol

--Ella--: well... nice for you!

mviguy: sorry. go to sleep. i'll make sure !me doesn't catch you.

--Ella--: ugh. what an awful thought!

mviguy: oops. got to go. places to go, dishes to wash. ;)

--Ella--: ok. have fun.

mviguy: oh. i'm sure. it'll be thrilling. take careful

**mviguy has logged out at 17:14:11**

**--Ella-- has logged out at 17:14:26**

Lizzie disconnected with a happy sigh. Going back had been a good idea.


	5. In the Girl's Bathroom

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank you all for all your reviews and support. It keeps me writing. The reason I haven't posted in a bit was because I was going through author's block and couldn't get it. But then I got this wonderful review and read through all of them, and saw that I've got almost a thousand hits on the story and I got my second wind. Please feel free to e-mail me just to chat, about the story or anything. Thank you! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lizzie watched her pen fly across the paper in front of her and form a tiny little heart followed by a rose. She hadn't been able to concentrate the whole day and had basically spent her time doodling on her notebook and thinking about what she would say to mviguy when she went back to '_Teen Chat_' that afternoon. 

Maybe she'd actually get to find out something about him today. Other then his e-mail at least. How stupid of her, obsessing about a guy that she didn't know. All she knew about him was that he liked movies and chat rooms. Well, just great. He could also be a fifty year old woman getting her kicks by talking to teenage girls online. That last thought made Lizzie shudder.

"Liz? Hello? Earth to Lizzie?"

Lizzie snapped to attention only to find Miranda and Gordo looking down at her. Lizzie looked around the classroom dazed. Everyone was gathering their stuff and heading towards the cafeteria. Kate glared at her as usual as she passed. Had Lizzie really missed the whole class? What was wrong with her? One chat and she was lost to the world.

Quickly she closed her notebook and threw all her stuff into her book bag. Or rather, tried to throw all her stuff into her book bag. In her hurry half the books fell on to the floor, including the notebook she had been scribbling on all day. It opened to a huge heart she had drawn in full detail.

"Are you in love or something?" Miranda asked casually, trying to hide her amusement.

Lizzie blushed and glared at Miranda. "Are you going to help me or antagonize me?"

Miranda knelt down on the floor next to Lizzie to help her gather all the pens, papers and books that had flown out of the bag. Gordo looked at them with a shocked expression. Lizzie and Miranda didn't notice. Once everything was gathered they headed towards the cafeteria together.

"So Liz, who is this mystery boy?" Miranda pushed.

"No one. There's no mystery. Um. No boy. T-there's nothing!" Lizzie replied.

"And the reason you're all flustered and stuff is because...?" Gordo asked, sulkingly.

"I'm not flustered? Who said I'm flustered? I'm not f-flustered," said Lizzie as she crashed into a nearby locker door.

"And I'm Christina Aguilera," Miranda replied. "We want to know who the guy is, Liz!"

"H-he's..." Lizzie started to reply from her spot on the floor.

"I've got to go. Bye!" Gordo announced all of a sudden as he ran down the hall, towards the girl's bathroom.

"Umm... should we have said something?" Lizzie asked as Miranda helped her up.

Miranda shook her head. "Nope... he'll find out in three.. two.. one.."

And just as predicted three seconds after Gordo mistakenly walked into the Girl's Bathroom a scream emerged from it that could have shattered any mirror in the planet. Not a second later Gordo ran out of the bathroom, red faced and striken. He ran past them and into the cafeteria.

The two girls dissolved into giggles at the sight of their friend in trouble. A second later Kate walked out of the bathroom muttering under her breath and glaring at the girls. As soon as the two friends could compose themselves they walked towards the cafeteria, Miranda telling Lizzie about some great new movie at the mall. Once they walked in they could see Gordo standing in a corner with Kate screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Lizzie smiled at him simpathetically and privatly thanked him for distracting Miranda.

Gordo caught her eye and smiled back. For a second Lizzie felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart start beating slightly faster. She bit her lip and looked at Gordo with confusion. What was going on? Did she perhaps have feelings for Gordo? Shaking her head slightly at herself, her smile fell. Of course not. He was just her friend. Her best friend.


	6. Advice

**Disclaimer: **I (of course) do not own Lizzie McGuire, any of the characters, locations, settings, uhm... mice?

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and for waiting so long for a new chapter to be up! I am also sorry it did take me so long to put it up and that it took a threat for me to start writing once. I do hope you all like it and I hope all your reviews continue coming in, for I love them all. If any of you want, please e-mail me to start a chat! I'd love that. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**--Ella-- has entered the chat room**

zigj12: youv gt 2 b kiddin

mviguy: no way man

zigj12: zats sad. im herr dude

zigj12: hi ella

mviguy: thanks buddy. i'll get over it. hi ella

--Ella--: Hi guys! What's up?

zigj12: nt much. mvi wass tlling me about his bd day

--Ella--: Oh. What happened?

mviguy: nevermind

--Ella--: Oh. K.

mviguy: you okay?

--Ella--: Yeah. All cool.

zigj12: i thk 3 is a crwd. i'm gonna go luk 4 pop. bye dudes

**zigj12 has left the chat room**

mviguy: I guess we scared him.

--Ella--: Seems so. Are you okay? Or was the bad day a really bad day?

mviguy: It's okay. Kind of a downer, but I'll get over it.

--Ella--: Want to talk about it?

mviguy: Nah. It's cool. I've got to go anyway. Mom needs something or other.

mviguy: take care, Ella. Be wary of those math problems.

--Ella--: lol. Thanks, mvi. Have fun!

**mviguy has logged out at 17:18:11**

**--Ella-- has logged out at 17:18:26**

* * *

From: movisrock 

To: Ella

19:45:11

Subject: Talk

Okay. So maybe it turns out that I do want to talk. I don't know. I truts you already, you know? I was actually feeling a bit down because this girl that I like. This amazing girl that has been my friend since I was about two and is amazing an dperfect and smart and sweet and everything. She likes someone wlse. I don't know who. She won'te tll us, but we know. It's just kind of sad you know?

Your lost friend,

mvi

* * *

From: Ella 

To: movisrock

20:33:54

Subject: Re: Talk

Pretty taken are you? Have you tried maybe talking to her? What if she doesn't know how you feel and that's why she's looking for other guys? I mean, you sound like a real incredible guy and you should maybe try to give her a shot to at least try to say something to you?

Ella

* * *

From: movisrock 

To: Ella

20:35:41 

Subject: Re: Re: Talk

What if she doesn't like me, though? What if we lose our friendship?

* * *

From: Ella 

To: movisrock

20:33:54 

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Talk

It's all about risks. And thinking it trhough. Would you rather risk losing her friendship or seeing her with another guy? All up to you!

Here for you,

Ella

* * *

From: movisrock 

To: Ella

20:35:41 

Subject: Confused

I don't know...

* * *


End file.
